Sensors and sensing circuits are incorporated in an ever-growing number of electronic devices and computing systems. For example, in Internet of Things (IoT) applications, computing systems with hundreds or thousands of sensors are possible. With such a large number of sensors, managing conflicts in generated sensor data can be complex and process intensive. In many typical systems, the sensor data is fully interpreted to understand the meaning of the sensor data prior to any identification of conflicts in the sensor data, which can create delays in resolving the conflicts and wasted computational resources. For example, a compute system may fully interpret sensor data produced by an accelerometer to determine a speed of the compute system and compare the determined speed to a threshold speed prior to detecting a possible conflict with visual sensor data produced by a camera indicating a much slow speed of movement. In such a scenario, the accelerometer sensor data is fully interpreted prior to identifying the possible conflict with the visual sensor data, even though the accelerometer sensor data may be erroneous.